


It takes everything in me

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Lyrics, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Kento can't think. He's thinking about them.Songfic based on I Almost Do by Taylor Swift.Canon compliant? I have no idea. Yes???
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento & Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sabtember





	It takes everything in me

Kento was tired but didn't want to fall asleep yet.  
He was thinking about Touma again.  
He looked out the window, wondering what Touma could see out of his window.  
Maybe Touma was thinking about him too.

Sword of Logos didn't have much contact with the regular world. In a way it was nice.  
But Kento had been a person, had friends in the real world before joining.  
He wanted to see them again, or at least find out what they did with their lives.  
But he didn't. He didn't bring it up.  
As far as anyone there knew, he moved away.  
He moved away a long time ago.

Kento missed Touma especially. They had been best friends.  
But Kento hadn't heard from Touma in years, and obviously hadn't replied either.  
If Touma's address was still the same, Kento could reach out if he wanted.  
But what if something happened to him? It had been 15 years.

He really missed her too.  
But he knew why he couldn't contact her.  
He really wanted to see her in person.  
But he knew what happened.  
It was impossible to see her.  
It was impossible.

It had been...a lot...when it happened.  
He wondered if Touma remembered it.  
But if he did...  
That probably wasn't good.  
Touma probably hated Kento.  
If he remembered.

He missed them both.  
If he called Touma, or wrote to him, or anything...  
Maybe they could meet up again.  
But if he didn't answer, or didn't want to meet...  
It would just make Kento feel worse.  
Kento would feel worse.

Kento was still awake. Touma probably was too.  
Kento was tired and really needed to sleep now.  
He looked out the window at Wonder World's night sky.  
As he fell asleep, he hoped Touma was happy.


End file.
